


Wish You Were Here

by elliexer



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Desperation, Dirty Talk, F/M, Lingerie, Masturbation, Nudes, Phone Sex, Public Sex, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader STILL Isn't Frisk... nor will she EVER be, Semi-Public Sex, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-05-28 01:26:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6308806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elliexer/pseuds/elliexer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>(xxx) xxx-xxxx</b><br/>12:06 AM:  Hey Sans, you awake? </p><p><b>sans</b><br/>12:14 AM:  yeah whats up</p><p><b>(xxx) xxx-xxxx</b><br/>12:17 AM: Just thinking. </p><p><b>sans</b><br/>12:17 AM: about?</p><p><b>(xxx) xxx-xxxx</b><br/>12:18 AM: You.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I NEEDED MORE PHONE SEX FICS. I TOOK MATTERS INTO MY OWN HANDS. THE ONLY ONE ON HERE IS FRISK/SANS AND THAT'S GROSS AND VILE SO, ENJOY.

So maybe this wasn’t such a good idea you realize, staring at your phone. Your heart’s hammering in your chest, thumb hovering over the send button. 

Were you really about to do this?

Business trips were rough. Lonely. You absolutely loathed them, even more so now that you had a big ol’ crush on the monster next door. He’d moved in a couple months ago with his brother, and you’d helped him settle. Helped him find a couple odd jobs here and there. Met all his friends. Met his family. Stayed the night. Stayed a lot of nights. 

But the two of you hadn’t ever… well, to make a long story short, you weren’t even positive he liked you the way you did. You flirted and he told dumb jokes back, he sometimes blushed a bit if you did your job right but, otherwise he didn’t let on that he liked you the way you liked him. It was, honestly… a little frustrating. 

Which brought you back to this moment, staring at a photo on your phone you’d just taken of your hand shoved unceremoniously into your pants. It’s about 10 PM where Sans is, and about 12 AM where you are. What if he was sitting on the couch with Papyrus? What if Pap saw the photo when you sent it? What if Sans just turned his phone off and never spoke to you again. 

But fuck you really want to send it. 

You decide to save it to your phone for now, instead opting to simply text him. You didn’t want to send it without his consent anyway, where was the fun in that? 

**(xxx) xxx-xxxx**  
12:06 AM: Hey Sans, you awake? 

A couple minutes pass before, finally, a response. 

**sans**  
12:14 AM: yeah whats up

What wasn’t up, you think to yourself. You have to hold in a snicker, tapping out a response into your phone. Rolling over onto your stomach and looking out the window, you get lost in the New York skyline for a little while before hitting send. 

**(xxx) xxx-xxxx**  
12:17 AM: Just thinking. 

**sans**  
12:17 AM: about?

 **(xxx) xxx-xxxx**  
12:18 AM: You. 

Your phone goes silent for an agonizing five minutes before it chimes and vibrates in your hand. You feel yourself wince as you unlock your phone, expecting the worst. 

**sans**  
12:23 AM: what about me

You let out a breath you didn’t realize you’d been holding onto. Much better than expected. But what _had_ you been expecting? You sigh, figuring you can dwell on that _after_ you tap out a response. 

**(xxx) xxx-xxxx**  
12:25 AM: About how much I miss you.  
12:25 AM: It’s really lonely in New York, you know? I wish I was back home with you. 

He takes no time at all to respond, you almost don’t believe it, hands fumbling to grab your phone as soon as it chimes. 

**sans**  
12:26 AM: i wish you were here too

Your breath catches. Did he really just – 

**sans**  
12:26 AM: paps does too

Oh. 

You bite your nails, the fake acrylic you were forced to wear to ‘look professional’ tasted hideous on your tongue. It didn’t stop you though. 

Of course Paps missed you, and if you weren’t already fully aware of your gross schoolgirl crush on Sans you might wonder why such a revelation bothered you. But, you were completely aware of why it bothered you. You’d been hoping for something entirely different to follow Sans first text. 

Slowly, you pick your phone back up and sigh, nibbling at your bottom lip, nails clacking against the screen as you tap out a response. 

**(xxx) xxx-xxxx**  
12:28 AM: I’m happy to hear that. I miss him too but…  
12:28 AM: Sans. 

Your hands are shaking. This is ridiculous. You’re grown. Why are you getting so fidgety all of a sudden?

Just… send it. Just send the text. 

Ultimately, it’s an accident when you finally press send, your thumb pressing the screen simply because your hands are shaking so much. You gasp, throwing your phone down as it sends. Damn the impeccable signal in this fucking hotel. 

**(xxx) xxx-xxxx**  
12:30 AM: I like you. Like. Romantically. 

Seconds pass that drag out like minutes. And minutes pass that drag out like hours until finally, that dreadful chirp sounds off from your phone, and you’re face to face with a text from Sans. You close your eyes, unlocking your phone through sheer muscle memory before peaking at the screen. 

**sans**  
12:34 AM: o

‘O’. **_’O’?!_**

You were about to rip your hair out. You were sitting in this giant hotel room on feather pillows and silk sheets on this huge Queen sized bed in nothing but a bra and panties and you’d just spilled your heart out to him (by accident!) and all he had to say was ‘O’?! It was so Sans that you almost stopped being angry. Almost. 

Your phone buzzed in your hand again, the chirp pulling you from your thoughts. 

**sans**  
12:35 AM: …… me 2

Your cheeks warm up until you swear they’re tomato red. You almost think he’s trying to make a joke here, and you wait a moment for him to text you back saying “I like myself romantically too, that is”. But Sans wouldn’t do something like that. He wasn’t one to make jokes to be mean. He was being genuine. You swallow. 

**(xxx) xxx-xxxx**  
12:37 AM: Really? 

**sans**  
12:37 AM: yeah  
12:37 AM: wouldn’t lie about somethin like this don’t have the heart for it

You snort, sitting up in your bed and hugging a pillow to your chest. This had turned from you wanting to send him a lewd to you giggling like a little girl at the fact that he actually did like you back. The way you wanted him to. The way that made butterflies flutter against your stomach walls. 

A different chirp sounds off from your phone and it takes a moment for you to realize it’s from Snapchat. Blinking, you open up the notification to see it’s from Sans. 

[12:39 AM]  
got the house to myself

It says. It’s a photo of him standing in his living room, a white long sleeved shirt hugging his frame, the sleeves rolled up to the elbows. He’s wearing jeans you think, at least from what you can see of his hips. The angle is centered on his face more so than his body. Your heart flutters, you can note a small blue blush on his cheekbones, a bright grin tugging at his mouth. He looks a little tired but not exhausted. The lights it his eyes are bright. 

You fumble and quickly screenshot the picture at the 1 second mark, quite literally no time to spare. Phew. Keep that one for your wallpaper. 

Your phone vibrates again. 

**sans**  
12:40 AM: i sent that in confidence  
12:40 AM: and now you have a copy of it  
12:40 AM: how dare you

You laugh, sending a quick apology. 

**(xxx) xxx-xxxx**  
12:41 AM: Sorry!  
12:41 AM: You were just too cute, I had to save it. 

A thought occurs to you and you remember the caption. You forget your capital letters in your rush to send it before your nerves burn out.

 **(xxx) xxx-xxxx**  
12:42 AM: are you really home alone? 

A moment passes but, you refuse to let your phone sleep, you keep your thumb on the screen. You want to watch his text when it comes in. 

Finally…

 **sans**  
12:44 AM: sorry was getting something to eat  
12:44 AM: anyway yeah im home alone paps at undynes  
12:44 AM: y?

Biting your lip, you open up your camera roll. There, right on the top, is a picture of your hand shoved into your lacy black panties. It was scandalous, quite frankly. Should you really be sending this to him? You click a text out first. 

**(xxx) xxx-xxxx**  
12:44 AM: i just… wanted to show you something  
12:44 AM: well. i wanted to show you me. 

**sans**  
12:45 AM: you send me snapchats all the time 

**(xxx) xxx-xxxx**  
12:45 AM: yeah yeah i know i just. this photo isn’t really a silly face though. 

How were you supposed to explain this without spoiling it? Fuck it. 

**(xxx) xxx-xxxx**  
12:45 AM: do you know what a nude is? 

Your face is on fire. Like, literally on fire you think. You might pass for Grillby at this point, it’s not wonder there aren’t actually flames coming off the top of your head. You can’t believe you just sent that. To Sans. You asked Sans if he knows what a fucking nude is. Holy crap. 

**sans**  
12:47 AM: yeah  
12:47 AM: thats like naked pictures right  
12:47 AM: or something like that

You run a hand down your face, trying to stop yourself from smiling at the absurdity of all this. Deep breath, okay bitch you got this. Just… send it. Just send the text. 

**(xxx) xxx-xxxx**  
12:47 AM: yeah exactly.  
12:47 AM: would you mind if i uh…  
12:47 AM: sned you 1?????

Your fingers are shaking too much to correct your typos, or even bother typing out the word one. This was nerve wracking. 

You need to take a new picture you decide. This one is way too lewd. And he can’t even tell it’s you. You realize if he says yes that you want him to be able to tell it’s you. You want him to just look at it and know for sure. You want him to see your face. 

Biting your lip you open up your camera and start snapping some new pictures. You settle on a sensual looking one of you with your finger on your bottom lip, the center of the picture is an excellent view of your cleavage the matching bra to your panties. Your hair spills out to the sides of your chest, framing it all perfectly. 

Nice. 

As soon as you click out of your camera, your phone chirps and you’ve got a brand new text from Sans. 

**sans**  
12:53 AM: nah  
12:53 AM: sned away

Well, all your confidence has officially melted out of you like butter. Shaking, your fingers tap against the on-screen keyboard. 

**(xxx) xxx-xxxx**  
12:54 AM: Are you sure?  
12:54 AM: I mean I don’t want to send it if you’re just trying to be nice. 

**sans**  
12:54 AM: im not trying to be nice  
12:54 AM: … do you know how long ive been waiting for you to tell me all this?  
12:54 AM: want me to send one first? 

You purse your lips, cheeks burning as you stare at the texts on your phone. He was waiting. He’s been waiting for you to tell him everything; for you to ask if you can send him a picture. How long, you wonder? Your fingers move on their own, you yourself lost in thought. 

**(xxx) xxx-xxxx**  
12:54 AM: Yeah!  
12:54 AM: i mean if u want … sure.

 **sans**  
12:54 AM: lol okay. hang on

You wait, nibbling at your bottom lip and suddenly you’re glad you already took a picture. Your lips probably raw at this point, the hint of iron on your tongue telling you you really needed to stop biting yourself. 

_Ding!_

You replace your lip between your teeth with your thumb nail, opening up the conversation with Sans. Your breath catches. 

It’s a picture of him, his face is what draws you in first but, it’s pretty clear what part of him is central to the photo. He’s got a wink on his face, the grin plastered on his mouth even more shit-eating than usual. You allow your eyes to wander down the photo, almost feeling like you’re invading his privacy or something. 

He’d lifted his white shirt up a bit, hand against his sternum. You can see the top of his pelvis but, he’s angled the photo such a way that you can’t see past his hip bones, or maybe it’s just too dark. You can see his spine, his ribs poking out from beneath the shirt. His bones aren’t like human bones, you could tell that simply by looking at his forearms and his neck. Papyrus is much closer to a human skeleton and even then, he’s quite different. 

Sans is thicker. His bones have much more mass. He’s always been bigger but you thought maybe it mostly just magic when you first met him, like he made himself look like that our of preference. Instead, he is quite literally big boned. Always has been. You find yourself wondering what his thighs look like. 

Without a word you send your picture, feeling that it might be inadequate compared to what Sans sent you. 

You’d sent nudes before but, Sans seemed to have a penchant for it. You supposed being all bone he just must know his angles. You pause as your photo sends, and then decide that yes, this is a good idea. 

**(xxx) xxx-xxxx**  
12:58 AM: guess you really know how to… work your angles, bone boy.  
12:58 AM: get it. because you’re a skeleton. you’re angular. 

**sans**  
12:58 AM: lol good one sweetheart  
Typing…

Your heart flutters in your chest at the nickname, and then it starts hammering when you realize your photo has finally sent. Sans stops typing. You hold your breath.

 **sans**  
12:59 AM: i’m trying to think of a pun but its hard considering im pretty speechless now  
1:00 AM: i don’t have a tongue thats the joke

You hold in a snicker, grasping your phone a little tighter as you let the minutes tick by. He’s typing something. You don’t want to interrupt him. 

Finally…

 **sans**  
1:03 AM: is it alright if i call you  
1:03 AM: or is that weird

You’re quick to hit the call button, laying on your back and staring up at the ceiling. Your mouths run dry as you hear it ring. Once, twice, thrice. 

“Beat me to it, huh?” you hear his voice on the other end. It’s gruff and gravelly with sleep. You shudder, lips pressed together as you try to think of something to say. 

“Y-yeah,” you stutter. Smooth. 

“Sorry for asking I just uh… jeez,” you hear some shuffling on the other end, “I just wanted to hear your voice”. 

“Me too,” you say suddenly, closing your eyes. It was easier to talk with them shut, “me too. God I must seem so ridiculous. I promise I’m not drunk or anything, you’re not drunk either right? It’d be kinda weird to wake up and see all this when you aren’t drunk. Oh fuck you’re drunk aren’t you you’ve gotta be I’m –” 

You hear him laugh on the other end, and he’s quick to say no, chuckling under his breath, “nope. Sober as all hell. Although, I wouldn’t mind a drink but, only if you were here with me. Drinking on your owns no fun”. 

You swallow, nodding your head before realizing he actually is only on the phone. He can’t see you. “Yeah haha. Last time I drank alone I kinda, puked all over myself. No fun”. 

Way to kill the mood. You drag a hand down your face. 

Sans snorts, “yeah doesn’t sound too great”. It’s silent for a beat before you hear his breath on the receiver, it almost sounds like he’s panting. “I can’t believe I got to see a picture like that from you. Do you know how lucky I am?” 

You suck in a breath, eyes flying open when you hear his voice. Oh he’s definitely panting. You go to say something but, he beats you to it. 

“I just keep thinkin’ what I’d do if you were here. If you were at your house and I could just, come over to see you. What I’d do to you,” his breath catches after a moment and you hear more shuffling. And… static? The sound of bone against bone for a second before the phone goes silent aside from a sigh on his end, “sorry. God I’m being weird”. 

“Wh – no! Sans, no not at all I…” swallowing, you shift the phone to your other ear, pressing your legs together for leverage as you sit up in the bed, “are you…” you almost don’t want to say it, just in case you’re wrong but, you do it anyway. For someone who wasn’t drunk your inhibitions sure were gone with the wind, “touching yourself?” 

God that sounds so clinical. You press your hand to your face, wincing at your own voice. 

On the other end, Sans breath catches and you can almost hear the blush in his voice, “was… was it that obvious?” 

Oh gosh. 

“Uhhh… mhm,” wow. A true linguist. You applaud yourself for a job well done. Just kidding, that was horrendous. He’s going to hang up, he’s never going to talk to you again, he – 

“Is it alright if I do?” 

You blink, criss crossing your legs and resting your free hand on your ankle. “It’s just… your voice sounds way better right now after that picture then I expected. I… couldn’t help it”. 

Your hand finds your mouth and you’re chewing on your nails again before you can even stop yourself. This was all going so much better than you expected when you took that first picture. Seriously. Were you going to get struck by lightening tomorrow or something? Were you going to get fired? Were you going to get hit by a bus and sail straight across the city from the impact? This was too good to be true. 

Swallowing thickly you shake your head, voice barely above a whisper even though no one on this floor could hear you. Thank god your boss liked you and gave you like, the best suites in the whole building. Soundproofing could marry you and have your babies. “Yeah it’s… it’s okay. I just… I would have expected you might want a better picture”. 

Sans gives a low chuckle into the phone that reverberates through your whole body, settling low in your stomach as you turn the speaker to your phone on and fiddle around with your camera roll. 

“Just for you,” you whisper, sending him the very picture that had gotten you into this mess. Laying on your back against cloud like pillows and sheets, your hand found its way back between your legs, just like in the picture. Breath catching, your fingers trailed over yourself, eliciting a shiver from you as you roll your hips into your touch. 

The picture finally sends and you hear Sans fiddle with his phone for a moment before the air goes silent. Or, as silent as it can be excluding your own shuddering breaths into the receiver. 

“Oh fuck, _babe_ ” Sans breathes. You hear a crackle of static again, the rubbing of bone together faintly picked up by his phones mic and then the tap of his thumb against the glass of the screen. Your phone chirps a second after.

“Only fair I send you one too,” his voice is canted low, a rumble against your ear and you let yourself get lost in it for a moment before you check your phone. Fingers brushing harder against yourself, that little bundle of nerves pulsing happily beneath your touch. You imagine your fingers are Sans’. Of course. 

Panting, you unlock your phone and look at your chat log with Sans. There’s a new photo attachment and before it can even load you’re opening it up to look at it full screen. It’s a dick pic. Sans sent you a fucking dick pic. You gasp, breathy giggle leaving past your lips as you keep the picture open. Thank god you didn’t have to use your imagination anymore. 

That’s where the crackling static was from. The mic had picked up on the frequency of his magic. His jeans are unbuttoned and unzipped, the faintest hint of glowing blue hiding out beneath the shadow of his clothes. His hand too is shoved unceremoniously down his pants, kneading at the growing arousal in his jeans. 

“God I wish I was back home,” you whisper into your phone. It’s sitting next to you on your pillow, you can hear Sans breathes coming from it. He chuckles. 

“I wish you were back home too. If you were sendin’ me pictures like these while you were still here in Ebott… ha… mm,” he pauses, growling deeply. You hear his breath catch in his throat for a moment. Shuddering, your own fingers pressing against yourself harder as he speaks, “well, you’d have to take responsibility for the problem you’ve caused me, dollface”. 

“ _Sans_ ,” you gasp, his tone stirring _something_ inside you. Fuck. Two could play at this game. You were the one who was supposed to catch HIM off guard, not the other way around. You suck in a breath, your fingers slowing just a little, moisture gathered on your fingers as they circle slow against you, “yeah?” you hum, your voice a heated purr into the receiver, “you don’t know how much I _want_ to take responsibility. How much I want to get you out of that jacket and into me instead. Do you know how much I think about you? I… mm”. You were already too worked up from earlier, this was not going as planned. 

Sans chuckles on the phone, practically groaning into your ear, “tell me how much you think about me, babe. Don’t be shy”. 

Shy? Ha! As if. 

Okay. Maybe a little you think, laying there and panting wantonly as you try to think of something to say. Biting your lip you finally exhale, arching your back a bit, forcing your voice out for him, “everytime I’m on one of these trips I just think about how much I’d rather be with you, back home. How much I’d rather have your hands on me like I’m imagining right now instead of mine. How much I want to crawl on top of you and show you how much I miss you”.

His breath quickens, a groan here and there matching your own. Your fingers quicken, tilting your head toward the phone as your muscles tense, legs shaking, “ha… God…” 

“Nope,” he breathes, gasping after a second straight into the phone, giving a low growl, “still me”. His voice is so low, so deep as the sound of it travels down you again and to your lower belly, settling there and twisting the knot tighter and tighter. How are you already so close? Especially after a stupid joke like that. Fuck. 

“Ya wanna know how much I think about you, babe?” he asks, you simply answer with a moan, gasping as fingers circle yourself directly. Too much too soon, you think. Too sensitive but, God you can’t stop. “I’ll take that as a yes”. 

Your phone chirps again and you’re quick to check it, even in your stupor. Head spinning in the clouds, nerves alight you unlock your phone and lick your lips at the picture on the screen. 

It’s Sans again, of course. His jeans have been kicked off, along with his underwear. And there’s his thighs just like you’d been curious about. It’d oddly arousing to see them bare, just for you. They’re thick, like fleshy human thighs but, they’re made completely of bone and magic. You wish you were there to squeeze them, run your hands over them and… – okay. Maybe you should save that for aloud. Your eyes find the centerpiece of the photo though. Sans hand wrapped languidly around his length, thumb placed almost artistically at the tip of himself. You wonder how much practice he’s gotten with these types of pictures before now. You find yourself wondering how many he’d taken and wanted to send to you before tonight. You hoped it was as many as you’d taken for him. 

“Haa, Sans… God. I want to be there, I want to kiss your hip bones and crawl between your thighs. I wanna replace your hand with my mouth so _bad_ , you don’t even know,” his breath quickens again on the other end and you fumble with your phone to snap another picture. Before you even manage to convince yourself it’s a bad idea, you’ve kicked your panties off to pool at the end of your bed. You take off your bra too, why the hell not? You got in way too deep at least an hour ago at this point. 

You snap a photo from above, biting your lip as you place your hand between your thighs. Giving it a once over you decide it’s good enough and send it away, falling back again onto the bed and getting right back to work. 

“You don’t know how much I want to do the same to you,” he chuckles, a low groan coming through the speaker when your photo finally sends. He opens it up and you hear his breath quicken. The static grows a bit again, his breath catching in his throat as he moans. God, he sounds so good. You can only imagine how much better he must sound in person. On top of you. Beneath you. Behind you. At the mercy of your touch instead of his own. 

“Saaans,” you moan, doing your best to sound natural but, you want so desperately for him to not regret this. You want him to want you as much as you want him. Suddenly, you feel that knot tying itself tighter in your lower stomach, the pressure building in a familiar wave of tension. 

“You close, babe?” he gasps. You hear the phone shuffle, you realize he sounds a bit closer. He must have moved the phone closer to his ear. to hear you maybe? The thought sends butterflies to tickle your stomach. You nip at your bottom lip and nod your head, voice breathy, tone needy. 

“Yeah… I’m close,” you hum, gasping and moaning as you let your fingers finally press harder against that little bundle of nerves. You force yourself to keep your legs far enough apart to move your hand. “So, so close. Are you?” 

“Mm,” he groans, you hear him gasp as well, grunting as he takes a shuddering breath, “send me one more. One more picture. I wanna see you when you… ha… I wanna see your face”. 

You whimper, opening up your camera and keeping your phone trained on your face as you sit up a bit. It’s a little awkward finishing off with a camera on you, especially when you’re the one holding it. Especially when all you want to do is grasp at the sheets and let go but, you’ve got a mission here. And you want to deliver. 

Your fingers brush over that sweet spot again, and you’re quite literally drooling at the feeling. Lewd noises spill from your lips, and you can hear Sans on the other end trying his best to hold back, waiting for you to finish first like a gentleman. Gentleskeleton. Gentleskeleman. Okay stop, you’re gonna start laughing. 

Oh fuck okay, almost there. 

Just a little… more… 

“Sans. Oh fuck I’m.. ha…” aaaand… there it is. You snap your picture and then fall backward, letting yourself ride it out, biting your lip hard as your fingers do their magic. God you wish they were Sans’ but, it was only two more days. And then you’d be in Ebott again. You had to make sure you didn’t jump him right off the plane. You moan loud, thankful again for the soundproof hotel room. Not that anyone else on the floor would mind. They were all married and with your company. They were probably calling their wives and husbands to do the same thing. 

You take in a deep breath, muscles tensing as you gasp, back arching. Legs shaking, fingers slowing when you aren’t focusing on keeping them going. You force them to keep up their movements, riding out the release of tension to the soothing sound of Sans own groans. “Sans!” He’s coaxing you to keep going, his words pulling you over the edge a second, third, fourth time until finally you’re completely spent. you collapse against the bed and reach for your phone up on your pillow, doing a once over of the picture and deeming it good enough. There’s a little dribble of spit on your lip and dripping off your chin, glinting in the city lights from outside. That’s a good one. You were saving that, you looked good. 

Which was, honestly, bizarre because usually your O face left much to be desired. Oh well. Ha. 

You click send before falling back against the bed, naked and content. You hear Sans on the other end of the line and it’s the only thing keeping you awake. 

“Good girl, good girl,” he purrs into your ear, you feel yourself shudder, hand remaining between your thighs simply for friction as he himself continues. In the aftermath, you feel even braver than before. Eyes hooded, you snap a picture of yourself with your fingers in your mouth, staring straight into the camera, you send it to Sans with commentary. 

“How badly do you wish I was there, Sansy?” you whisper into the phone. He groans, whimpering and gasping and moaning and you feel so powerful. It’s kind of weird but, you are definitely not opposed to it. To think, you could get him to make noises like this? God, they probably sound so much better in person. Without the static of the cellphone. Without the cutting out. Right against you ear, his breath on your skin. Oh, your hands moving again. Alrighty then. 

“God, so fucking bad. You’d better still be touching yourself,” he grunts. You shudder, the tone in his voice primal and forceful and you find yourself squeezing your thighs together at the sound of it. “I wish you were here so I could – ah! Mm… – haa… oh fuck. I wish you were here so I could hold you down and hear that voice of yours in person. Coax it outta ya just like that little laugh a yours… I wanna feel you ‘round my fingers… round my… ah! Oh shit I… –!” 

He gasps once more, the whimper on his voice making you give one of your own. The tension bubbles over again and, as he cums you cum with him for a fifth time. He’s a mess on the other end of the phone, whimpering and crying out, his whole cool guy persona melted away leaving you with Sans in the rough. And holy fuck does Sans in the rough sound spectacular. You try to keep as quiet as you can so you can hear every last sound coming from him but, it’s extremely difficult. Thinking about what he was talking about before he’d been caught off guard by himself finishing. 

You collapse against the bed again, breathing hard. Sans pants into the receiver and after a tiny moment of silence, you hear a chirp from your phone. You look to find a new picture from Sans, of course. 

He’s laying on his bed, looks like it anyway, and he’s giving you a peace sign. 

That’s not a peace sign, the little sinner in your brain tells you. 

This peace sign is placed strategically against his mouth, that shit eating grin back on his mouth. His left eye is illuminated and blue, his other is closed in a wink. From his mouth, and laying between the ‘peace sign’ is what looks to be a… glowing… blue… tongue.

You sit up in an instant, staring at the photo in awe. 

“Night babe,” you hear him whisper from the speaker. You throw the phone up to your ear, panting breaths starting to slow as your pulse begins to level out. There’s still a telltale thrumming between your legs but, you try to ignore it in favour of asking him questions. 

“Wait, wait. Sans – you said you didn’t have a tongue. Hey!” you hear the faint sound of him snoring on the other end, and you try for the next moment or two to wake him up. Finally, he stirs, a rustling on the other end of the phone and a small chuckle bubbling up from somewhere deep in his chest. You fight the urge to blush. “Sans. You said you didn’t have a tongue,” you repeat. 

He laughs, it’s a deep sound that twists that knot in your lower belly again and you curse yourself silently. His voice is still canted low, scratchy with sleep as he yawns, “night babe. Talk to ya tomorrow. Hurry home”. 

“Sans! Wai –!”

The call ends. 

Goddamnit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to nut to this, actually, i encourage it. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WISH YOU WERE HERE 2: ELECTRIC BLUE-GALOO!!

The last thing you anticipated coming back home and getting off a 6 hour flight was being locked inside an airport bathroom with Sans teeth on your neck. Half because the two of you had made a promise to wait until you got home to at least discuss everything and be adult about this, and half because you just couldn't believe someone wanted you this much that they'd be willing to fuck you in a cramped, single stall airport washroom. You just had to keep going over it in your head because it still didn't seem real. Even as his fingers tugged at the clasp of your bra, the idea that he even wanted you this much at all was unbelievable.

This had all started with a 6 hour delay that left you stranded in New York because of a crazy snow storm. Which, in turn, not only delayed you physically but, delayed when you got to see Sans. Thus, it made it that much harder to be adults about this, that much harder to just stick out the ride home after what was supposed to have been a 2 hour flight, tops. So, when you spotted Sans waiting for you and he gave you a deep, rumbly "hello", you were already defeated. 

It was no mile high club, but it was close enough to it, especially when he made you feel like you were miles above the clouds, his fingers _finally_ touching you. Finally brushing against your skin like you'd dreamed they would so many times before. This is far better than pictures. So much better than his voice over the phone, though there was a special charm to that. But just, having him here, having him pressed against you with his magic lightening your body weight so you could sit comfortably up on the sink, it drove you wild. 

You were never one to pick up on scents really, maybe no one you'd been with had really worn them in the past. Maybe they'd never been all that important to you that you remembered them. But, Sans... well. You'd noticed the scent on him right away, the very first time you'd met him. He's smelled awful, honestly. Like body odor and ketchup (from his job at the hot dog stand, he'd said). The mix of the two made him smell like a walking pot of hot dog water, not pleasant. You imprinted the smell of him in your mind almost immediately. He smelled terrible, his jokes were awful, and he was just ridiculous all around. He'd made quite the impression. 

So, the very first time he smelled different, you took notice right away. You'd grown accustom to the hot dog water scent practically leaking from his pores (bones had pores right?) so, when you gave him your customary greeting hug and he smelled like cedar, spice, and musk, you held on a little longer -- just smelling him. It was awkward to say the least but, he understood in the end and even explained that he'd gotten a new job at a perfume store in the mall (not true. Even his clothes smelled freshly washed, you'd noted. But, you decided not to pry, so you didn't bring it up). Ever since then, he'd always smelled nice around you, even trying subtly to wear scents you'd expressed a love of. 

You could smell those on him right now, actually. Sweet, sugary notes. Hints of cedar and spice. It only made you want him more, the fact that he actually listened and did this... just for you? Your face felt hot, blood rushing to your cheeks as you breathed him in. You think you probably smell terrible, having been on that plane for so long... Sans doesn't seem to care though, breathing you in in return as he finally manages to unclasp your bra. 

His teeth bite down on your neck again, bringing you back to earth, and he earns a moan as it drips from your lips. He chuckles against your throat, pulling the bra out from under your sweater and discarding it to the floor. 

"I'm sorry," he murmur's, hands moving back under your clothes and grabbing at your breasts, finally. You breathe out another groan, head falling back as you bite your lip. God you'd been waiting so long to feel his hands on you. 

"For what?" you gasp, his fingers tweaking both your nipples. He shrugs his shoulders, and you find yourself grasping at his jacket and trying to pry it off of him. 

"Fer not waiting like we promised," his hands move from your chest and he shrugs out of his jacket without saying a word. All you can do is breathe out a giggle, which melts into a moan as his hands start off again where they were interrupted. 

"Don't be," your hands find his shirt this time, moving around him to tangle in the ribs that make up his back. You earn a deep growl for that one that makes you shiver, raising the hair on the back of your neck. "Honestly, I would have just jumped you in the car anyway". 

"Yeah?" he chuckles, finding your neck with his teeth again and... what's that?! 

Gasping, a shudder runs through you as something... almost wet slithers against your throat. Your fingers grasp tighter to his ribs, pressing yourself harder against him as this new addition laps at the bite marks he'd already left in your flesh, you breathe back a quiet and stuttered, "y-yeah..." 

He finally moves from your neck, but your sweater is in front of your face before you can see just what's glowing between his teeth. When you raise your arms and your sweater is off and on the floor, there's nothing there anymore. Oooh... you're getting real tired of this. You go to say something but, his teeth are grazing your nipples and he's shoving a hand over your mouth to quiet your surprised shriek. 

"Shh, babe. Someone's gonna hear you," he warns, looking up at you with an expression that's much less scolding and far more smug. You lick the palm of his hand grossly, sticking your tongue out at him when he moves his hand away with a laugh. You giggle after a moment as well, though it's quickly replaced once more with (quieter) moans. "I mean it though," he grumbles, that same almost wet feeling moving against your nipple, "shh". 

Well how are you supposed to be quiet when he keeps doing... that! You piece together what's going on eventually, realizing it's the tongue he keeps hiding from you, but realizing what it is doesn't make it feel any less amazing. 

He's moving lower, nipping pleasantly at your belly, leaving little bruises as the blood pools to the surface. He's oddly gentle for rushed airport bathroom sex, but honestly? It's so very Sans that you can't even be surprised by it. Lazy kisses, even lazier hickey's that take age's for him to make because he's too busy just focusing on the science of it? The way his hands keep slowly massaging your thighs as he grows closer and closer to their apex, it's just so very Sans. You never imagined he'd be passionate in the way you usually saw in romance novels, or on TV, or... yeah, porn. You always thought he'd be slow. Lazy almost. That he'd take his time. And that's just fine with you. Usually, you think, maybe it wouldn't be. But, you'd been waiting for this for so long that it's almost, relieving that he doesn't want to just... get to it? You get to savour your first moment together a little more. 

He looks up at your from against the hem of your jeans, a glow of electric blue between his teeth just giving the smallest hint of something there that usually wasn't. Magic was so cool. Your gaze finds his again, looking into his eyes as he looks up at you, practically from between your legs. "Can I?" he finally asks, and you simply have to smile because, of course he can but, of course he's asking. You simply nod your head, moving your hips forward a little more to accentuate your point, lifting your bottom off the sink counter as you unbuttons your pants and slowly slides them off of you. 

When they finally hit the floor, that's when you find yourself getting antsy. As the cold air hits your inner thighs, you finally feel your patience wavering. 

You think Sans can feel it too because, he's almost immediately shoving your panties to the side, not even bothering to tug them off. His gaze flicks up to your once more (so quickly that if you'd blinked you might have missed it), and with the silent nod of your head, that tongue you'd been waiting to see finally pokes out from between his teeth and slides against the most sensitive parts of you. Shuddering, he elicits a moan from you that has him staring pointedly back up at you. You get the message, biting down against your knuckle, albeit not happily. You couldn't wait to get back to your house; to be as loud as you wanted. For now though, it was this or nothing for another hour (the ride home Sucked). 

His tongue laps at you again, and for a guy who didn't have lips, he wasn't half bad with that (literal) magic tongue of his. The longer he continued his lapping, the more in tune you felt with his magic, a small buzzing, like the smallest spark of electricity against you. It was almost like the tiniest, most pitiful vibrator you could imagine but, coupled with his movements, and the finger he was mischievously pushing into you, it was enough to bring you that much closer. 

"Sans..." you gasped, your other hand grasping at the sink as you bit down a bit harder on the one already pressed to your mouth. You wrapped your legs around his shoulders, resting your sneakered feet against his shoulder blades. He opened his eyes, looking up at you with something like admiration in his eyes before closing them again and getting back to work.

It wasn't long until you were peaking, hips shaking and the hand in your mouth all but forgotten as you cried out. You felt Sans chuckle against you, two fingers now moving a little faster inside you as he finished you off with a few more licks. Finally, he moved back up your body, fingers moving lazily still inside you as he pressed his mouth against your lips in something like a kiss. Tasting yourself on him had you melting into his touch again. You were like the opposite of corn starch in water... solidifying when he moved away from you and completely and utterly liquefying when he so much as brushed his fingers over your inner thigh. 

He finally moved away from you, teeth grazing your neck again as he slowly guided you off the sink, your feet touching the floor again. His magic was still making you just that little bit lighter though, and so you felt almost as if you were floating. That made it a lot more easier when he guided your knee up to rest on the sink again, your other leg still on the floor. Oh this was odd... you were facing the mirror in this position. You could see every little twitch in your expression, every little movement of your body as he inched out of his short, moving to adjust himself against you. His fingers gripped your hips, his other hand still guiding himself to you.

You caught his glance in the mirror, licking your lips as his gaze flicked downward then back to meet yours. All you could do was nod your head, whispering a nearly silent "yes" before he nodded in return and you felt him, finally, sliding himself into you. 

It was everything and more... feeling him stretch you so slowly as he inched deep inside you. He grunted, a desperate, strangled moan leaving his... lips? Mouth? Throat??? From the sounds of it... probably his throat. You grasped onto the counter, legs nearly feeling like jelly from your previous orgasm, and even more so from his length sliding so effortlessly inside you. He nearly growled as he hilted, grinding against you greedily, just to get that little bit further inside you, like he just couldn't leave any unnecessary space between the two of you. Like he needed every inch of you. 

In the mirror, you saw your cheeks on fire... and you saw and felt his forehead resting between your shoulder blades, seeing the top of his head in the reflection. You weren't sure if it was arrogant to think that the reason he was already resting was because of your body but, it sure seemed like it was. It still felt a little... narcissistic. But, you afforded yourself that feeling just this once, more so as his voice rumbled against your spine... "god, you're so good..." 

Your body shuddered, and you found yourself biting your bottom lip as you forced off a smile. You couldn't remember a time when any of your previous partners had ever said that to you. You'd gotten the occasional "your pussy is amazing" (ugh) but.... "you're so good"? It felt so much more... personal? So much more... real? 

You didn't get much more time to think on it though, Sans deciding he'd had enough of a rest. Slowly, he moved out of you, the gasp and moan coming from him eliciting your own groan and whimper. Slowly he moved out of you, though not completely, only enough to have you feeling empty again, he stayed that way long enough to make you whimper for him to come back. And come back he did, thrusting inside you as he bit down against your shoulder, grinding hard against you for that last bit of room again and keeping that rhythm as you rewarded him with the most needy moans you think you'd ever heard from yourself. 

You felt his fingers against your clit, his hand having slowly moved from your hip to rest between your legs. As he thrust back inside you, grinding against you again, his fingers circled you and your legs felt like jello again. You felt yourself resting your weight against the sink more with each of his slow thrusts, your hips slowly meeting his grinding. You met his eyes (really, eye) in the mirror, his jaw slack with a pleasured growl... and it was enough to push you over the edge again. He thrust in once more, grinding his hips against you as you met the movement, pushing back against him. Legs shaking, knuckles white as they gripped the porcelain sink, you gasped and nearly fell to the floor, climax washing hard over you. Sans gasped, trying to stifle a laugh as you felt your gravity shifting again. You were still pressed against the sink, your foot still planted firmly against the floor, but you felt weightless, like Sans was just barely holding you down so you wouldn't float away. 

With you firmly in place, climax still rippling through you in body shakes and hips jerks, Sans continued his movements. It wasn't long until you could feel his magic buzzing inside you again, almost barely there, his groans and grunts growing louder, more drawn out. And then he was cumming, still moving though with much less rhythm, but you could feel him pulsing inside you. There was no mess to clean up, so to speak. You can't feel that but, you can feel his magic pulsing deep inside you, and you push up against him to feel it more, savouring every last bit of it. 

Finally, he whimpers and slides himself out of you, his magic dissipating as he tugs up his shorts. The sudden influx of gravity on you again has you nearly toppling down to the floor, if not for Sans grabbing you in a flurry of surprised gasps, apologies, and flapping hands. He finally gets a hold on you and helps you plant your feet firmly on the ground again, though your legs still feel like noodles. 

"Sorry... forgot about... all of that," he chuckles, powder blue painting his cheek bones as he scratches the back of his neck. Standing there in front of him, practically naked save for your socks, sneakers, and underwear... all you can do is giggle. 

"It's fine oh my God," you laugh, suddenly feeling a bit self conscious, a blush of your own dusting along your cheeks, "seriously it's okay". 

He gives a small chuckle, and the two of you stand there for a moment just staring at the floor, not sure what to say. You'd just fucked and now here came the hardest part: actually talking about like, feelings or whatever. "Maybe this whole like... rest of this would be easier in the car?" you reasoned. Sans immediately looked up and nodded, though the grimace that crossed his face made it apparent that he hadn't intended to look so relieved. You give him a warm smile though, letting him know you understand. It was... almost like meeting again for the first time. You felt butterflies in your stomach. It was... nice.

"Alright, let's get dressed and then I can like, go through security and we can finally get outta this dump," you say, picking up your pants and tugging them on over your sneakers with a grunt. You make sure to adjust your underwear right before you tug them up over your knees. "Excuse me ma'am," you say in your best customer service rep voice, "your whole pussy is out!" 

Sans snorts, almost guffawing at the ridiculousness of your sudden joke. You crack a smile, happy to see him laughing. He's nearly in tears by the time you've tugged your sweater back on and you can't help but laugh along, "it wasn't that funny oh my gosh! Come on!" 

"It was though... like... the voice... what the fuck... I'm..." he starts giggling again, snorting somehow despite not having a throat to even do that. "Excuse me ma'am..." he mimics, doing his own weird impression of a customer service voice. You give possibly the most unattractive snort of your life, which he only seems to be glowing at as he stifles his own laugh and continues, "your whole pussy is out!" 

The two of you burst into laughter again, nearly rolling on the floor, you grasping at your stomach and him with his hands on his knees. By the time the two of you finish laughing, he decides going through security would take way too long and he's teleported you and your luggage out to the parking lot where Papyrus' convertible is waiting for you, though there's no Paps in sight. 

"He's at Undyne's till Monday... said I could borrow the car to drive you home," Sans says, seemingly catching your train of thought. 

"They having a Netflix marathon or something?" you ask, shoving your luggage in the back seat. 

Sans shrugs, lazily winking at you as he opens the passenger side door for you to get in, "or somethin'". 

You give him a look, sliding into your seat, suspicious as you look up at him. He simply shrugs again, leaning down and pressing his teeth against your forehead in what seemed to be a kiss. "I promised not to tell ya but, I know you'll get all riled up about it if I don't so..."

"Sooo?" you nudge him on, looking up at him expectantly. He blinks out of sight suddenly and you look around in surprise, finding him on the other side of the car sitting next to you in front of the wheel. The roof's up due to the weather so, when he shuts the door, the sound of the freeway on the other side of the parking lot is suddenly silenced. 

"Nevermind, you can wait, I like seein' ya all riled up," he says with a chuckle, sticking the key in the ignition and putting the car in reverse to back out of the parking spot.

"Sans!" you gasp, staring at him in disbelief. Your shock melts away though after a moment as you lean in closer to him, "is it a surprise party?" 

Sans shrugs, eyes shut as he backs out of his spot, shifting the car into drive as he finally pulls away and peels (far faster than necessary) out of the parking lot and onto the freeway. You fall back against your seat when he doesn't answer and instead turns on the radio to a jazz station. 

You glare at him before realizing he's most definitely not gonna tell you. It's better to just forget about it. After all, it was probably definitely a surprise party, if Papyrus' snapchat story had anything to say about it. He wasn't that great at keeping secrets himself really. That or he just wasn't aware that you could see his story. Probably both honestly. 

You put your phone away with a sigh, the sound of trumpet and piano filling your ears. You glance over at Sans, the snow flying by outside, the sun's orange glow illuminating his bones as he drives, focused completely on the road. You glance down, hand almost moving on it's own to rest on his thigh. He stiffen's a bit, gripping the wheel a little tighter and for a moment you think he might shake you off, his hand reaching quickly down to yours. Instead of grabbing it and placing it elsewhere, he gently lays his own against yours, and soon enough, your twisting your fingers together, holding his hand in his lap. 

The last thing you see before you fall asleep is the smile tugging at his mouth, thumb rubbing against the back of your hand as he squeezes gently. The ride home is peaceful and quiet, thoughts of him in your dreams as you cruise down the busy freeway toward home. The feelings jam will have to wait, you suppose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I FINALLY WROTE IT! I FINALLY DID IT! Sorry it got mushy if that's not what you're here for lol... but I can't help it. I've got a romantic heart. Also sorry if it doesn't live up to it's predecessor.... I tried my best :(.
> 
> Thank you for reading and encouraging this... fucking disaster lmfao. <3
> 
> (And, if you think I left it on a cliff hanger for future fuckery.... I may have maybe perhaps kind of almost sorta definitely did.)
> 
> Also! Here's the post with the "your whole pussy is out!" joke which is, one of my favourites lmfao. http://elliexer.tumblr.com/post/142451620518/childservices-walmart-employee-excuse-me-maam


End file.
